1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a flexible floor member with a peripheral surface declination and peripheral beveled edges, and a method of covering a floor surface. The invention is applicable to flexible floor tiles and flexible floor planks, individually bondable to a floor base, or installed as floating floor members that are not bonded to a floor base.
2. Related Prior Art
It is known to make non-ceramic tiles with rounded edges as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,772,500 and 7,550,192. The rounded edges are made in a combined cutting and forming operation using a cutting tool that must be replaced when the cutting edge becomes dull. The cutting and forming operation also requires application of a relatively large force and elevated temperatures to form the rounded edge of the tile.
Corresponding reference numbers indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.